Life According to Them
by charmed1s-halliwells
Summary: POV of various characters. Bleek thinks about Juno, the baby, orange tictacs, gold shorts, Katrina DeVort and hamburger phones. Liberty Bell thinks about Juno and wonders where the baby went. Formerly Life According to Bleeker. Next: Bren's POV. Then Leah
1. Life According to Bleeker

**Life According to Bleeker**

**A/N: My first attempt at a Juno fic. I totally loved this movie, and it inspired me to write for the first time in a long time. Just a look into what I felt was the overlooked character of Bleeker. I used a lot of phrases from the movie, because I really loved them! Enjoy and please review!**

_Whose idea was it?_

That's all that ran through Paulie Bleeker's mind as he ran around the track, his gold shorts shining in the sunlight. He had thought it was his idea. What he had with Juno was special. They just went together. Being with her was better than eating a box of orange tic tacs all at once. He could've sworn it was his idea. 

He started running faster. Even though it was running in circles, it was a way to get away from it all, to get away from her. It's not that it wasn't good, being with Juno…in chair. It was very very good. Too good, in fact. Things would be different now. He knew that sometimes sex led to babies, but somehow he thought it would never happen to him. Shouldn't he have gone with her to meet these PennySaver Lorings?

Paulie ran off the track and ran home. Normally Juno would just randomly show up and they would play their guitars or just hang out. Today she wasn't there. Paulie thought she was mad at him, but he couldn't remember why. Then suddenly he remembered; the baby. 

His mother came into his room without knocking like always. "Would you like some cookies Paulie?" she asked. He mumbled no in response and she left. His mother was always barging into his room. She would probably notice that Juno didn't come around anymore. Then he would have to tell her that he was….what did she always say? Oh yes, sexually active. He hated that word. 

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if Juno had just "taken care of it" like she said. He wouldn't have stopped her, but he wondered why she didn't do it. People were going to stare at her once she got all ginourmous. He didn't want people to stare at her, and it was all his fault. 

He looked over to his floor where Juno had left her underwear. He hadn't even touched them. Maybe he should give them back to her. But then if he did that, what would he say? I'm sorry I got you knocked up, wanna hang out? That didn't sound quite right. She'd probably yell at him, and make him feel bad and say it was all his fault and lalala.

He still saw her at school, but it wasn't the same. She wouldn't even look at him, even though he just wanted to ask how the baby was doing, or if he could carry her bag or whatever. He hoped these Lorings were nice people, who could be good parents. He thought maybe he should meet them, seeing as how it was his baby and everything. Whenever he tried to ask Juno, she'd always say it wasn't his idea so don't worry. Then he'd say sorry. Only she always thought he was saying sorry for sleeping with her, and then it would get more messed up. 

In his room, he could forget for a while. He strummed his guitar, vaguely considering trying out the song the band had been working on. It had been a while since the band had gotten together. The guys were asking about it, but that meant he'd have to ask Juno. He was terrified of going over to her house. 

Mostly it was Mr. McGuff that scared him. Before he'd be all nice to him and ask to be called Mac. Paulie used to kind of like Juno's dad, even though he'd always hear him say "That Paulie kid seems kind of gay." Now Mr. McGuff probably wanted to punch him in the balls. Then his junk would never be the same again. At least then the sex wouldn't result in infants.

Ever since that time last year in Spanish class, he always wanted to ask Juno to go to prom. He used to envision it in his head. She'd be in a totally hot dress, red probably, and his mom would've forced him into some itchy tux. They'd be dancing to some song that was totally boss, and it'd be just the 2 of them. He wanted to ask her still, even though she'd be huge by then and he didn't know if they made pregnant people prom dresses. It'd be like one of those lame after school specials where there's always the knocked up girl at prom who was like the cautionary whale, only much cooler. 

Bleeker looked at the clock. Only 7 pm. His mom wouldn't barge in on him asking if her little Paulie was hungry again for at least an hour. If he didn't constantly say no, his mom would feed him until he exploded. For crying out loud, the only time she didn't offer him food was Yom Kippur! He could plan how to ask Juno to prom a little longer. 

Juno wasn't really the dance type of girl. She thought dances were for nerds and squares, and she was definitely neither of those things. How many other people get bored and have sex then end up knocked up? He couldn't think of any. Secretly, Paulie thought he was both a nerd and a square, kind of like a square shaped nerd. The only difference was that he tried really hard to not be. 

He should try to make her jealous, like those lame ass jocks on TV always did. He didn't really wanna hurt her. Still, she was the one who like ripped out his heart and ate it. If she said no, he'd just ask someone else. He really wanted something to be his idea for once, even though he could swear the sex was his idea. Whenever his friends found out Juno was pregnant, and he was the one who did it, they wouldn't think it was his idea either. No one ever had faith in him. 

Now the question was, who would he ask? The only girl other than Juno who had ever noticed him was Katrina DeVort. Being near that girl was like sniffing a bowl of Lipton's chicken noodle soup. He really didn't like soup. Though, beggars couldn't be choosers, and soup girl would have to do. Katrina's face always looked angry too. Normally Juno wouldn't be jealous, but that spawn of theirs was really making her spaz out. 

His mother came to the door again. It was way earlier than usual, she must suspect something. "Paulie dear, you hungry?" she asked

"No mom, I'm not hungry right now", he replied weakly for the umpteenth time. 

"Dear, you just ran 5 miles. At least let me wash your shorts for you", his mother offered. He didn't argue and simply handed them over. She washed those shorts so much that he was surprised that they didn't get worn out. Juno said the gold was so bright it was blinding, but he knew she liked them. He also liked the way they made his junk look. 

He would tell Juno that he asked Katrina DeVort to the prom the next day. That's what he decided. That way she would so want to go with him. He also wouldn't stare at her growing stomach like everyone else did. Paulie knew she thought she looked ugly now, but he always thought she was pretty. He wouldn't even think about the baby. It probably looked like an ugly sea monkey in there, though apparently it had finger nails. 

He just had to calm down. These Loring people were apparently nice and stable and like one of those perfect TV families. He could forget all about the baby he and Juno made. Everything could go back to normal, or to the way it was supposed to be. He would be with Juno like he always wanted. He picked up his hamburger phone, the same one Juno had which they had bought together, and he considered calling her. Then he put the hamburger phone down. 

This would work out one day because it had to. Juno was like the macaroni to his cheese, the peanut butter to his jelly, and the orange tic tac to his…well everything, since everything goes with orange tic tacs. 

Speaking of which, he pulled out an orange tic tac and popped it in his mouth. It reminded him of Juno. Tangy. 


	2. Life According to Liberty Bell

Life According to Liberty Bell

**Life According to Liberty Bell**

**A/N: We were experimenting with point of view in my writing class, so I hope this doesn't come out too stupid. I think the hardest thing is a kid's point of view, so hope you like this. Grammar mistakes are all intentional. I'm putting this here, because I was hoping to make it a series. **

"_Liberty Bell, if you put one more Bac-O on that potato, I'm gonna kick your little monkey butt."_

I stop doing it, cause Daddy said so. I don't know why he said so, but he did. I really like those Bac-Os cause they're really yummy, only maybe I did put too many. When Daddy or Mommy call me Liberty Bell, that means I do stuff that are bad. Mostly they only call me LB, except when I'm being bad. They never call Juno anything except Juno. Maybe she's not bad, or maybe because she's old.

Juno is my sister. Sometimes she's funny, but sometimes she's mean to me. I don't think she likes me. When mommy and daddy leave, she's supposed to baby sit me, only now I know how that doesn't mean to sit on me. My Mommy isn't Juno's mommy, so Juno calls her Bren. One time I tried to call her Bren, only Mommy said that for me her name is Mommy. Then she said that Juno has to play with me, and I liked that.

Juno was the first one who said I was a monkey. I like to climb on things and I don't talk so much, but that doesn't mean I'm a monkey. Now daddy started saying I have a monkey butt, only I'm not a monkey! Daddy's silly. There was one time, when I was climbing on stuff, and then I forgot how it was medicine time. Whenever it's medicine time, mommy always gives me my medicine, only that time Juno had to. Only she didn't and the big scary doctors came and I didn't feel so good, and I couldn't bring my dolly even though I like my dolly and she has to come with me and she's nice.

That time was the only time Mommy and Daddy ever got really super mad at Juno. They said she was turning out like her no good mother and should live with the replacement family. I don't know what that means, but it made Juno really sad. Then her friend Paulie came and made her happy. I like Paulie. He has really shinny shorts, and he always gives me tic tacs even though Mommy says I'm not allowed. One time, I asked him if I could play with his guitar.

Then I said, "Paulie, do I play guitar real goodly?"

Then he said, "Sure LB, you're totally wizard." Only he kept looking at Juno and not at me playing his guitar.

I just remembered another time where Juno was bad, only Mommy and Daddy weren't there to see. Paulie wasn't there either. Juno says he won't come to play anymore. That's sad. She was drinking this big blue drink when she said it. It looked really yucky, because I don't think blue is yummy. Then Juno didn't look so good. I think her tummy hurt, cause she throwed up in Mommy's funny plant.

"Don't tell anyone, okay LB?" Juno said.

I told her okay, and I didn't even tell Mommy. I still said to Juno she should go to the doctor, cause when your tummy hurts you go to the doctor and he makes you all better. Juno said she will think about it.

Even though I never said anything, Mommy finded out anyways. She called the blue stuff in the funny plant a bad word, but then she remembered how I'm not supposed to say bad words. Juno was a liar, and she said she didn't do it. I don't care that Juno's a liar. Her room has lots of cool stuff, and she lets me touch it sometimes. She calls me wizard like her friend Paulie. Even though I don't know what's a wizard, I think it's nice. I like Juno.

………………………………………………………………………..

Now it is lots of days after Daddy said I have a monkey butt. I told him is was not nice to say, just like my teacher told me when I said it to Tommy. Juno is really fat now. She used to be really skinny. Even though she's fat now, she still looks pretty. Mommy said there's a baby in Juno's tummy when I asked why Juno's fat. I didn't know how a baby gets in your tummy, unless you eat it. I don't think Juno would eat babies, but I said okay.

I remembered how when my friends' mommies had babies in their tummy, then after they had a little brother or sister. I don't want Juno to have a baby, because babies are icky and smelly and gross. I guess I could still play with the baby after it grows up. One day when Juno's really fatter than normal, I ask her if I could play with the baby when it's born. Then Juno cried. Juno doesn't cry cause she's too cool. I think maybe I said something bad.

Now it's time for my ballet lesson. I put on my sparkly pink tutu all by myself this time. Daddy always says I look like a little princess in my tutu. I like to do ballet since I twirl around, and look at the shiny pink, and pretend like I'm a princess. Right before Daddy's supposed to drive me to class; he says the baby's coming. I'm really excited. I want the baby to come live in our house, even though I don't know where it's coming from.

Mommy and Daddy and Juno run out the door and go to the car. I thought Paulie was supposed to go with them. Paulie never comes to our house any more. I miss when he plays with me, and I think Juno also misses Paulie. They aren't bringing me to the car too. Why are they leaving me all alone? But then Daddy comes back, picks me up, and puts me in the car. Too bad I can't go to ballet today, but I can play pretty princess at the hospital.

We get to the hospital, and stay there for like a million hours. Then Mommy came out and said the baby came. She wanted to see the baby, but Mommy said no, and that the baby had to go home with its mommy Vanessa. I didn't get it. I thought Juno was the mommy and I could play with the baby whenever I wanted.

I sat there and was really really really confused until we went home. When we went home, Paulie came with us. I think that made Juno real happy. She likes Paulie a lot. I just don't want them to be like Mommy and Daddy with the yucky kissy face all the time. Doesn't she know boys have cooties? Maybe if Paulie comes home with us, he'll give me more orange tic tacs.

Even though the baby didn't go home with them, Juno was still a really cool big sisters. She lets me put all the Bac-O on my potatoes that I want, and one time she let me call my friend on her funny hamburger phone. Mostly I love her cause she's my Juno, and I'm her LB, and that will always be the same.


End file.
